


The Not-So-Friendly Vacation Ghost

by ShadowChaser67



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Basically, But They're All Awesome Too, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt Sam Winchester, No Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Eliot Spencer, Protective Sam Winchester, everybody gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowChaser67/pseuds/ShadowChaser67
Summary: The Leverage team gets a vacation. Eliot goes to find a friend, who happens to also know the Winchesters. Testosterone levels rise. A ghost happens. Everyone gets whumped, because ghosts.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at work, because I was bored and started to daydream about what would happen if both Eliot and the Winchesters walked through the doors. So I ran with it. 
> 
> Takes place during Season 3 of Leverage/sometime between Season 3 and Season 8 of Supernatural. I'm not picky.
> 
> I own nothing of Leverage or Supernatural. I am indebted to Devlin and Kripke far more than they could ever realize.

_“I declare vacation officially begun,” Nate said as he slid a pair of Sophie’s comically-sized sunglasses onto his face. “Go forth and enjoy yourselves. I’ll see you back here in two weeks."_

_“Nate, if we don’t leave now we’ll miss our flight!” Sophie called from the front door. “I really hadn’t planned on pulling any cons until Venice, at the earliest. You take much longer and I’m going to need a flight attendant outfit to get us off the ground.”_

_“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. I’m coming!” He snatched his bag off the couch and made it out the door as the remaining trio watched, heads shaking._

_“I don’t think those two realize they’ve been married for years.”_

_Parker snorted at Hardison’s comment even as Eliot rolled his eyes. _

_“Alright, I’m bugging out now, too,” Eliot stated, retrieving a lone black backpack from the kitchen countertop. “You kids behave now, hear? And call me if it’s an emergency. But—“ he looked at Hardison pointedly “ONLY if it’s an emergency.”_

_“Got it. Emergency. No call-ee.”_

_“Where are you headed, Eliot?” Parker asked._

_“I’m headed south for a bit. There’s a friend I haven’t seen in a while that could use some help.”_

_“You did hear the man say ‘vacation’, right? It’s time to relax, man! Go chill by the pool with a senorita and a cocktail, maybe some nachos…”_

_“Is that what you’re doing, Hardison? Finding some …senoritas to play with you?” Parker’s fingers were twitching, Eliot noticed, and apparently the computer geek picked up on the problem himself._

_“That…that’s not what I meant, Parker! You’re the only senorita for me. I’ll make all the cocktails you want, just you and me by a pool somewhere. And nachos.”_

_“Cuttin’ it reeeaaaaal close there, Skippy.”_

_“If it makes you feel better about MY vacation,” Eliot growled out to stop the bickering, “I do plan on relaxing as part of the help I’m offering.”_

_Parker wrinkled her nose at him. “How does THAT work?”_

_“Well, it all depends on what your definition of ‘help’ is, if you, ah, know what I mean,” Eliot grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows._

_“Aw, gross, man.”_

_“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off and you two can ‘help’ each other.”_

_Eliot practically slammed the door on their protesting indignations and chuckled to himself as he walked out of the building to his car. The rest of the team had paired off just as he’d hoped they would when he started laying the groundwork for this vacation idea three months ago; there was so much unresolved tension between everyone that it had been giving him (and frustratingly, him alone) a headache. He needed everyone to be on their A-game, so once the air was cleared he hoped everyone could stop dancing around themselves and actually pull cons without bluthering about feelings._

_And to be fair, he was overdue for some fun times. The thought made him grin all the way to the airport._

“Thank you for calling Salby-Caro Industries, how can I help you?” Nora intoned into the receiver, waiting for the individual on the other end to list the name of the person they wanted to reach. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but I’m unable to connect you to them at this time. If you call back during business hours, the switchboard operators can help connect you. Thank you.”

The second she replaced the receiver it rang again. Today seemed extraordinarily busy for her shift, she groaned as she re-engaged the phone. Then she noticed the location being called from.

“Salby-Caro Industries, this is Security.”

“Hi, could you buzz me in? I need to use the ATM and left my badge at home.”

“One moment, please.” She hung up the phone and accessed the camera feed for outside the door. The stance looked familiar, but the person looked out of place. She called up the card reader system and unlocked the door. Soon she realized why he looked familiar. The biggest grin split her face as she temporarily abandoned her post to hug the man.

“Eliot Spencer, how dare you not tell me you’re in town!” She stood on her tiptoes and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him briefly before setting herself back down and pulling him around the desk to her station. “You also have the worst timing possible.”

“Mmm, I have been told that in the past. But rarely in intimate situations.”

“Oh, big claims. But they’ll have to wait because, sadly, I am at work.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“The fluorescent lighting and framed motivational posters didn’t give it away?”

“More like the signs outside saying it was a “Texting while walking-free campus".

“Remind me to show you the ones in the stairwells that infantilize adults by reminding them to take the stairs one at a time and always use hand rails.”

“You wouldn’t, by chance, have strong feelings about those signs, would you?” Eliot grinned when she snapped the pencil she was holding in half. “Careful, that could be a tripping hazard if you leave that on the ground.”

“Shut up. How long are you here for, anyway?”

“Well…my boss said I have two weeks to do what I want…”

“That sounds suspiciously like a day job, and I don't recall you doing too well with those.”

“I'm doing okay with this one." His smile softened. "So, I’m at your disposal for a full two weeks. Or less, if I really get under your skin.”

“Two weeks, huh? I’m counting on you getting under my skin. Maybe a little less ‘under’ and a little more ‘on top of’?”

“Then I think we’re on the same page.” Eliot sent her a wicked grin before easing himself down to her eye level and kissing her long and slow.

Both were rather annoyed to find the phone ringing again.

“It really has been a busy day,” Nora grumbled as they separated.

Eliot checked his watch. “You started at 4, right? It’s only 7 p.m.”

“Like I don’t know. Salby-Caro Industries, this is Security…One moment, let me buzz you in.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meet Eliot. Everyone is skeptical.

A black ’67 Chevy Impala roared through the parking lot and came to an idling halt in a spot located under a light post. Two male Midwestern accents could be heard bickering from inside the vehicle.

“Dean, who exactly are we meeting here? You’ve been pretty vague this entire trip, and I need details if we’re gonna hunt this thing properly.”

“Relax, Sammy, this ‘thing’ is your run-of-the-mill ghost. We could probably handle this in our sleep.”

“Dean. Details.”

Dean heaved a sigh and turned to the towering mass of sulk that was his brother as they piled out of the Impala. “When are you gonna get that mop of yours dealt with, Chewbacca?”

“Would you quit avoiding the question?”

“Alright, fine! An old IT guy that Dad helped back in the day dug up one of our phone numbers, said he had something that he didn’t have time to get rid of himself.”

“And we were the closest hunters he could get a hold of? We were in Omaha!”

“Yeah, and now we’re in Georgia. Get over it. At least he’s offered to put us up for the next few nights.”

In the darkening twilight, the two brothers continued to snipe at each other as they pulled the necessary gear from the Impala’s trunk.

“So…where exactly _are_ we?” Sam muttered as they started toward the looming office building.

“Some big-name food production corporate satellite office. Here,” Dean handed Sam an ID badge. “They have federal contracts, so I figured FDA might work.”

“Did your contact say anything about the FDA needing to be here? For that matter, did he mention if he told the security people we were coming?” Sam questioned as he started to tie his hair up.

“I mean, the badges alone should…dude. _What_ are you doing?”

“It’s Georgia. In the middle of summer. I’m _hot_, Dean. Do they knew we’re coming or not?” Sam finished pulling his hair into a ponytail as they stopped in front of a bank of tinted glass doors.

“Let’s find out,” Dean muttered as he pressed the button for the intercom. A second later a female voice filtered through.

“Salby-Caro Industries, this is Security.”

“Hi, we’re here with the FDA. Greg Michaelson said he’d tell you guys we were coming?”

“One moment, let me buzz you in.”

The door latch clicked, and Dean put his hand on the metal push bar, then paused and turned back to Sam. “Did that voice sound familiar to you?”

Sam crinkled his nose before tilting his head to one side, considering. “Now that you mention it…yeah. It did.”

“Huh.” Dean turned forward and resumed pushing through the door, Sam close on his heels. They both stopped in their tracks fifteen feet from the security desk.

“Nora??” they both questioned in unison.

The woman behind the desk broke into a grin and stood.

“Sam? Dean? What brings you two here?”

“Wait…Dean, do you know her, too?” Sam turned incredulously toward his older brother.

“Uh, yeah, of course I know Nora!” Dean scoffed. “Indianapolis, about, what…three years ago?” He smiled in Nora’s direction, looking for confirmation.

“Yeah, that sounds right. Some conference, I think?"

“Mmm, I think it was a severe weather symposium?”

“That’s right!” Nora snapped her fingers. “I’d forgotten about that. That was an enlightening experience.”

“I’m glad you felt the same way.” Dean’s tongue swept over his bottom lip before remembering where he was and why he was there, and what his brother had just said. “How do _you _know her?”

“Law school.” Nora supplied. “That was a while ago.” Sam turned to look at the woman, who was smiling up at him from behind her post. “Senior year. It was the hair.”

“Wait, Sam...you knew her in law school?” Dean faced his brother, concern written on his features. Sam shook his head.

“Not me, her. She was in law school and we hit it up in a bar while she was studying for her LSATs. I gave her some pointers on what to expect.”

“I bet you did.”

“But…” Nora started, “that still doesn’t explain how you two know each other. Do you guys work together and this is just some weird cosmic moment?”

“They’re brothers." The man sitting behind Nora spoke up quietly before Sam or Dean could respond. The other three turned to stare at Eliot. Nora whipped around.

“Wait, is that true? You two are related?”

“Guilty,” Sam grinned sheepishly.

Dean’s attention had been drawn to the man seated next to Nora; when he slowly started to rise, both Winchesters could read the challenge in his stance. "And who might you be, cowboy?" Dean all but growled.

“Calm down, Eliot. I know them.”

Dean was looking long and hard at Eliot. “Eliot, eh? How do _you_ know her?”

Blue eyes clashed with green. “Two idiots tried to rob her at gunpoint and I happened to be walking by." Eliot's gaze held steady as he watched Dean closely. "They ended up in the hospital with a . . . variety of injuries.” Silence reigned for a moment as Sam and Nora watched the stare-down. Sam finally cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m sure she was appreciative of the gesture.”

Nora's snort had Dean and Eliot both turning to look at Sam, who shrugged.

“We here for a reason, Dean?”

“Ah,” Dean said, snapping out of…whatever had just happened. “Yes. That. We were hoping to speak to Greg Michaelson. Any way you could get us in contact with him?”

Nora's brows drew together in confusion. "Greg? When did you last speak to him? He's been gone for almost a week."

"Gone, like, on vacation gone?" Sam asked for clarity.

"No, I mean that he disappeared. Management's trying to find a way around their no-show clause because he's the IT department's best tech. Scuttlebutt's that he was a little twitchy the day before he didn't show."

Sam and Dean side-eyed each other, then stepped back a few feet to consult. "Timing's right," Sam muttered.

"Yeah, a little too right, if you ask me. Sounds like he got wind of something, and the something got wind of him."

"Sooo...case?"

"Unless we suddenly hear otherwise, yeah. I think we have a case."

"What kind of case could the FDA have with a missing IT tech?" Eliot asked from thirty feet away. The Winchesters turned as one to stare at the smaller man, who sat with his own distrusting glare directed at them. "Learn how to read lips; it's a useful tool."

Dean turned to Nora. "Remember that conference, the weird situation with Joe?"

"Joe the bruiser, who was found drinking blood? How could I forget?"

"And remember when you were studying all night," Sam piped up, "and that one girl kept appearing and disappearing at random times? Everyone thought she was a mass hallucination?"

"Yeah, and then it turned out she actually had historical ties to the university and she'd actually been dead for two hundred years. Wait." Her head swiveled between the two of them. "Wait, you don't think something like _that _has happened to Greg?"

"I think it's highly probable," Sam supplied.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Nora practically yelled. "HERE?"

"Here, what?" For the first time, Eliot looked confused by the situation. "What do you think happened to Greg?"

"I think," Dean glanced his way, "that Greg discovered this place has a ghost problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unintentionally left this hanging for waaaaaaaay too long. Hopefully I can get this story moving along soon.


	3. Getting Somewhere

Several long seconds passed.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Eliot finally snorted. “Ghosts.”

“Yup,” Dean matched the glare that was currently leveled at him.

Sam interrupted in an attempt to smooth things out. “It’s a fairly common occurrence, believe it or not, it’s—“

“I don’t believe it. And neither does Nora!”

“Actually, Eliot...”

The shorter man whipped around to stare at her. “Don’t tell me you believe these two nut jobs! They aren’t even federal agents.”

“Look, pal, I got my badge right here that clearly—“

“Yeah?” Eliot turned his ire back to the elder Winchester. “Well, your badge carriers are wrong. The FDA uses a very distinctive style. Not to mention your guns are ‘holstered’ in such a way that any federal agent would vehemently object to, and the knives you’re both carrying are non-regulation in every way.”

Eliot paused to take a breath, nostrils flared, his stance clearly a challenge. After a moment, the three men heard rustling from Nora’s desk station, and all three turned to look. Two yellow ID badges lay on the desk in front of her as she typed and clicked her way through a handful of menus, before swiveling her seat around to look at the men still standing behind her. The sudden silence after the tense moments of bickering was an unnerving change; when Dean opened his mouth she held out a finger and shushed him. The printer to her left spit out a copy. Nora deftly stood and picked it up, gave it a cursory glance, and handed it to Sam. Her shift out of friendly banter and into business mode was enough to capture all of their attention.

“This is an emergency escape route map of the building. Greg’s desk is here, on the northern side.” She circled the room with a pen, then wrote her name on a spot at the other end of the sheet. “This is the security desk. To get to his office, you’ll follow this long hallway close to its conclusion, then take a left next to the fire extinguisher and go through the double doors.” She scooped up the two badges and presented them to Sam. “These will give you 24/7 access to any badge scanner on the premises. Wear it at your belt or a on lanyard; you’ll get stopped by someone if you’re not visibly wearing one.”

She stopped and looked at the two brothers. “I’ve seen what you do firsthand. If you’re both here, then Greg must have uncovered something massive. I trust you’ll be discreet.”

Sam realized Dean and Eliot had re-engaged their staring contest and sighed. “We’ll uh, we’ll do our best. Thanks, Nora.” When she nodded and sat down, Sam turned to his brother. “So, don’t you think we should, y’know...” He inclined his head away from the desk.

“Hmm?” Dean glanced at Sam briefly; at Sam’s raised eyebrows, Dean did a double-take and shifted back into work mode. “Oh...yeah. Sure. We should go...check out...”

“Greg’s desk?”

“Exactly, Greg’s desk. See what we can find. If he...left any of his research out, any notes. Yeah. This way, right?”

Dean turned on his heel and marched away from the desk. Sam watched him go and rolled his eyes at Nora. She tried to stifle a grin in response and watched as Sam turned and followed his brother’s retreating form.

It was complicated enough that she’d slept with all three men at different points in her life. That seemed to now be adding a new layer to the pissing contest she was seeing develop between two of them. Two highly-trained, deadly, sarcastic men. She groaned internally and turned back to the computer to watch Sam and Dean’s progress on the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much on this one, but it appears to be forward progress. Quarantine has finally forced me into writing more chapters for this now-annoying crossover. May it someday soon be not annoying to write. (If you’ve stuck around this long, blessed are you.)


End file.
